The present invention relates to a vehicle-glass cleaning fluid composition, and more particularly, to a vehicle-glass cleaning fluid composition including alcohol, a surfactant, and a corrosion inhibitor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle-glass cleaning fluid composition capable of improving metal corrosion inhibition, durability for rubbers and plastics, and reduction in the frictional noise of wiper blades and wear resistance of the wiper blades, by including alcohol, an anionic surfactant as a surfactant, tartaric acid as a corrosion inhibitor, and an amine, azole, or nitric acid compound as an additional corrosion inhibitor.
Generally, a vehicle is provided with a wiper device and a spray device. In order to remove an obstruction in the driver's field of vision to secure a clear view, the wiper device closely adhering on the glass is swung in left and right directions to remove contaminants, such as water drops generated from rain or snow or other various kinds of foreign materials. In order to effectively clean the glass, the spray device sprays the vehicle-glass cleaning fluid composition. In the wiper device, the rubber section of a wiper blade brought into contact with a surface of the glass wipes the glass while being moved in left and right directions by a motor driving a wiper arm. However, the glass is a dense structure of non-crystallized solids that has only light transmissivity but not air permeability or absorptivity. A portion of the surface of the glass often comes away unlike the inside of the glass, causing repetitive corrosion or fine crack. Thus, dust particles, fumes, fat and oils, and the like in the air easily adhere on, diffuse in, and infiltrate a surface layer of the glass, and a thick contamination film that is difficult to remove is formed on the surface of the glass. The thick contamination forms another film or refracts light while driving during the rains or at night, resulting in the degradation of the driver's field of vision, causing accidents. Therefore, a cleaning fluid is used to secure a safe field of vision for the driver. This cleaning fluid requires several components associated with its chemical and physical properties while the respective components play different roles. Alcohol has an effect in cleaning, preventing freezing, and removing organic materials adhering on the vehicle-glass. A surfactant cleans the glass surface by removing contaminants and preventing re-adhering of the contaminants on the glass surface, preventing noise by reducing the frictional force when the wiper blade generates friction with the glass surface, and serves as a lubricant for smooth movement of the wiper blade. A corrosion inhibitor that prevents the corrosion of various kinds of metals and a spray nozzle of the spray device to impart durability to them may be added for other additives. Further, a predetermined amount of water is needed for adjustment of concentration.
However, the conventional vehicle-glass cleaning fluid had a problem in that since precipitation is generated by the aforementioned additives to clog the spray nozzle, contaminate a coating surface, and damage adjacent parts such as a wiper blade, and the residue remains on the vehicle-glass after evaporation of the sprayed cleaning fluid, obstructing the driver's field of vision and causing noise during operation of the wiper blade and wear of the wiper blade. However, these problems can be solved by a surfactant and a corrosion inhibitor, thereby preventing corrosion caused by the cleaning fluid and noise and wear caused by friction created by the wiper blade.